White Collar, Blue
by voiceofdisbelief
Summary: Destiel AU. Castiel Gregory owns a small car company. With the economy declining, he is forced to lay off some of his workers. Castiel was expecting a run-in with the union, but he couldn't have prepared himself to meet AWU rep, Dean Winchester. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Nobody told Castiel Gregory how to run his business. Least of all, some goddamn upstart from the United Auto Workers' Union. Castiel had never met Dean Winchester, or even spoken to him on the phone, but from the tone of his emails, Castiel could tell that Winchester was an irritation that would not go away quickly or quietly. Especially in the current economic climate, when Castiel's company, Xaphan Motors, was being forced to cut twenty percent of its staff.

Castiel had expected a run-in with the AWU, but Winchester, the local branch rep, was busting his balls over the redundancies. Castiel was currently sitting at his desk, flicking clever eyes between emails and sheets covered in columns of figures. He was preparing for a meeting with Dean Winchester and one of the union's lawyers. They were going to try and negotiate a deal that would stop the other eighty percent of Castiel's workers from downing tools and walking off the job in support of their colleagues. Xaphan was too small and specialist to afford even a day's work lost.

Castiel checked his watch, a Seiko that he'd purchased more for its scratch-proof practicality than any kind of prestige. Castiel wasn't frugal exactly, but he could never see the point in spending large amounts of money on something because of the brand. This occasionally put him at odds with other members of his family, but they usually kept the teasing to a minimum. After all, it was Castiel's sense of financial propriety that kept the family business running in these 'tough economic times'.

It was this sense of propriety, which also meant Castiel worked in neat, simple surroundings. His desk and chair would not have looked out of place on an IKEA shop-floor and while the offices had all the modern necessities, like a water-cooler and a kitchenette, the overall feel was a little cold and bereft. Castiel's slightly more flamboyant brother, Gabriel, had gone so far as to say that the whole place had the depressing air of the waiting room at a sexual health clinic. Even Castiel's grim brother Uriel had commented on the lack of colour and cheer, "You could at least have bought a plant," he intoned.

Castiel generally ignores their advice. Creating 'comforting' environments is just not in his skill set. He wouldn't have called himself socially inept, but he knew he wasn't far from it. Castiel had always found peace and rhythm in work, and he couldn't understand why that put people off him. He had learned early on to bribe Gabriel in to present to clients and to coax another brother, Luc, in to negotiate with the workers. Castiel was the only Gregory who still worked full-time at the company. The rest of his family kept up to date with the business but preferred to make guest appearances for things like client schmoozing and HR.

So Castiel worked constantly and busily behind the scenes on orders and paperwork, accounts and taxes. And rarely did he interact with the people he employed.

Castiel sighed deeply as he realised that a lack of interaction had very likely led him to the position he was in today. On the edge of losing everything he had worked so hard for. It just didn't seem fair.

The intercom buzzed, and Castiel lifted a brow as he heard Crowley, his secretary, say, "Mr Gregory, the AWU rep and his lawyer are here to see you."

"Thank you, Crowley. Please show them to the meeting room. I'll greet them there."

Castiel leaves them to stew in the meeting room for a few minutes. It's his first step toward asserting dominance in the negotiations. When he enters the room, he is unsurprised by the sight of his sister sitting at the conference table. He is, however, a little surprised by the man sitting next to her. Castiel is struck by how young the man is, perhaps early thirties, with dark blonde hair and a serious hazel-green gaze.

Castiel walked over to the table, "Hello, Anna, it's good to see you again," he held his hand out for her to shake.

Anna clasped his hand in both of hers, "Castiel, good to see you too, this is Dean Winchester of the AWU," she inclined her head towards the man next to her.

Castiel held his hand out and shook Dean's proffered one, "It's a pleasure, Dean."

Dean Winchester shook Castiel's hand and replied, "Likewise."

Castiel took a seat opposite Anna and Dean, taking in how closely the two sat together. He felt an irrational pang of something like envy, but dismissed it.

Castiel set his shoulders, "Let's get down to business."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Thank you for the reviews xx

Dean Winchester had walked into the offices of Xaphan Motors full of bluster. Seriously, what the hell sort of name was 'Xaphan Motors' and who really gave a crap about a car manufacturer that sold most of its product off-shore? Dean had been emailing Castiel Gregory for three months now, trying to set up a meeting about Xaphan's staffing issues. Every time he read another of Castiel Gregory's precisely worded and spell-checked emails, he felt curiosity and a healthy dose of scorn for this businessman who probably spent most of the day in his ivory tower, or on expensive 'business' lunches while his employees worked their asses off for little recognition beyond their pay-packets.

To be fair, from what Dean had heard from Castiel's employees, the man wasn't at all rude or demonstrative. It sounded like the man was just distant and unable (more likely, unwilling) to meet with his employees and speak honestly with them about the state of the company. Instead, the twenty people who were losing their jobs had received polite letters advising them that, due to pressure from the financial markets, and falling sales across the world, their positions were no longer tenable.

However, when Castiel Gregory actually walked into the meeting room, dark hair mussed, and shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbows, Dean felt prompted to reassess his initial opinion. Firstly, Castiel was probably one of the earthiest, _sexiest_ men Dean had ever seen in his life. Dean had been expecting some uptight, nerdy bean counter in a fancy suit to walk through the door. Instead, he was faced with a slightly dishevelled but determined looking man who looked battle-ready. As Castiel walked up to the end of the room in which Dean and Anna were standing, his gaze was calm and steady, his stride, confident but not in the least cocky. And wasn't that just the hottest thing Dean had ever seen in his life.

_Castiel held his hand out and shook Dean's proffered one, "It's a pleasure, Dean."_

_Dean Winchester shook Castiel's hand and replied, "Likewise."_

Blue eyes met green.

Dean felt the bottom drop out of his world.

Castiel figures Anna would be the lawyer to represent the union's interests at the meeting. His sister had rebelled, in that tiring and clichéd way of the poor little rich girl, and refused any part in the Gregory family business. Instead, Anna won a scholarship to Stanford and completed a law degree. That alone might have been acceptable to the most of the Gregory clan, but Anna did one better and started working for a law firm for which 80% of the clientele was union.

Castiel makes a mental note to fire Crowley for omitting any mention of Castiel's sister when he announced the AWU rep's arrival.

Castiel, Dean and Anna conducted a few awkward pleasantries, and Dean couldn't help but notice tension between the siblings. Dean had always known Anna's background, and, at first, he had been suspicious of her, but her knowledge of industrial law and her commitment to the rights of workers had changed his mind and they had become friends. Although Anna had never really spoken about it, Dean knew that the Gregory's didn't approve of her career choices. Dean found himself wondering what sort of man Castiel was, if he had been there for his sister, or if he had been throwing stones. Dean wondered, because, try as he might, something reckless in him wanted to get to know Castiel, and not just in the biblical sense. Though Dean had to admit to himself, with a ghost of a smirk, that was a big part of it.

The next two hours were spent in serious negotiation; Dean outlined the union's concerns over Xaphan's redundancies and Castiel gently volleyed back facts and figures pertaining to the company's losses over the last quarter. Anna often sat silently, carefully watching her brother and Dean trade information back and forth. She spoke up only on a few points of law, and spent most of the time looking at the two men before her and nursing the beginnings of a broken heart, as she realised the man she pursued was looking at her brother with shining eyes. Anna had never seen Dean like this before. Usually, when Dean Winchester entered into any negotiations on behalf of the union, he raged like fire, eyes hard, voice stern as he argued relentlessly for the best outcome for the members.

This Dean burned differently. The essential points of his arguments never wavered, but instead of claiming them, outright, as fixed, he was attempting to coax Castiel around to his point of view. Coaxing. Anna didn't believe Dean was capable of it outside the bedroom. The one time they'd had sex, Dean had murmured soft words into her hair and brought her to orgasm with his fingers, with his words. His voice then was gentle, and, at the time, she'd thought it quite passionate.

Anna, ever pragmatic, admitted silently that what she had experienced with Dean that night, had none of the spark, the passion, of the exchange between the two men before her.

Dean and Castiel exchanged deft speeches like they were dancing. It was flirtatious and seductive, and yet it wasn't. Anna remembered Castiel as such an obedient little soldier, grey and quiet, submitting to their father's every demand without argument. And now, in front of her, he was transformed, his responses calm and logical and giving every indication that he acted of his own will instead of merely parroting what had been driven into them as children. Even as her own heart ached, Anna felt a blossom of pride for her little brother.

Dean was arguing a point about cost reduction across the table. His face was eager as he explained to Castiel some of the measures that other small companies had taken in order to retain staff. Small, fleeting smiles flashed across his face, almost as though they were involuntary, as though Dean was enjoying this.

Castiel watched the man across from him with no small degree of wonderment. His brain was half-soft and his cock was half-hard as he focussed his gaze on Dean's face. The other man was arguing about cost cutting, Castiel could figure that much out, but never had such mundane subject matter been presented so fervently. Dean's eyes danced as he sought Castiel's across the table, and his little smiles were making Castiel feel distinctly and uncomfortable aroused.

Dean was leaning forward now, strong forearms braced against the conference table, "So, what do you think, Cas?" he asked, flashing white teeth briefly at Castiel.

When the hell had he started using a nickname? Castiel wondered fleetingly before his brain finally kicked into gear.

"Dean, please believe me when I say I have explored every possibility. Our overheads are basic," Castiel adds, looking seriously into Dean's eyes now, as if he wants him to understand, "I don't sit in the lap of luxury while the people who work for me suffer."

Dean is smiling, as though he expected the rebuff and relished it, "Yeah, but Cas, it's the things you don't see that matter. A whole raft of subsidies and exceptions that Xaphan could be eligible for, if you only made a few changes to the business model. You see…"

Anna tapped Dean on the shoulder and rose from her seat, "Gentlemen, I think you can handle this from here on in, I need to get back to the office. Dean, call me if you need anything."

Both men stood, Dean nodded his head, "Thanks, Anna."

"It was good to see you again, we should…make an effort to catch up properly," Castiel said to his sister, his voice solemn now. Dean looked over at him, brow furrowed slightly, as though he were trying to discern whether Castiel was being sarcastic or was always this formal around family.

"Of course," Anna said, picking up her briefcase and flicking her eyes once more between the two men.

But Dean and Castiel were already back to looking at each other, gazes locked as if there was no one else in the room with them.

Anna smiled at them both, conceding defeat, and left.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N With much thanks to heart4rescue, on tumblr, who helped me out immensely, when I was struggling to write this, and for suggesting the staff lunch idea!

Dean and Castiel stayed in the conference room, talking into the early evening. Dean had called his office to tell them that he wasn't coming back in and Castiel had asked Crowley to cancel his afternoon appointments before dismissing his secretary for the day.

As they discussed the plans for the dismissed workers, and the conditions for the rest, Dean began to understand where Castiel was going wrong.

Dean had not expected to experience a complete about-face today, but he couldn't hold on to a shred of the idea of Castiel as a greedy, uncaring, irresponsible employer. Clearly, Castiel had managed to keep the business running in the black even though the odds were against him, and even though Dean hated to give an inch, the redundancy package Castiel had designed was quite fair.

That didn't mean that Castiel didn't have a hell of a lot to learn about life on the other side of the fence. Because Castiel had come into the administrative side of the business, he had little experience in what happened on the factory floor. He had always trusted his foreman, Bobby Singer, to manage that side of things. But with the state of the economy and the growing unease among the workers, Castiel could no longer ignore the chasm that existed between himself and the core of his business.

"I remember going into one factory, Cas, representing a guy who had been injured on the job, pretty bad, man, he was in no shape to be working, y'know?" Dean had been regaling Castiel with stories from his time as a union rep. Neither man could really say when the conversation had taken a turn, but both now sat comfortably across the table from each other, ties loosened, sleeves rolled up.

"Anyway, the boss, a real son of a bitch, refused to cover the guy while he was off work, so you know what this guy's co-workers did? They propped him up in a chair on the shop floor and did his job on top of their own. Never let the boss catch them at it either. The bastard couldn't do anything but keep paying the injured guy's wages. Dude was still clocking in, and the work was getting done." Dean's punctuated the end of this speech with a laugh, smiling fondly across the table at Castiel.

Smiling at Dean, but, really, almost ashamed at how few of his employees' names and faces he knew, Castiel could not speak. As Dean talked on about the collective bargaining process and about some of the conditions in which Xaphan's employees worked, Castiel's shame only grew. How could he know so little? Was he any better than the boss in Dean's story?

With every story, Castiel felt himself responding to the warmth in the way Dean spoke about the people he represented. And Castiel realised that Dean didn't just speak for those people, he was one of them.

Castiel started a little. Without thinking about it, he had always considered those who worked for him, employees. Of course, in an abstract sense, he had acknowledged that they had families, lives outside the factory, but he'd never perceived them as 'people'. They were necessary, occasionally adversarial, but, if Castiel was honest with himself, never, really, human.

"Cas," Dean was suddenly at his side, "are you ok, man?"

Castiel lifted his head at the concern in Dean's voice.

"Yes, Dean, thank you. I was only thinking," Castiel's voice trailed off.

Dean huffed, as though relieved, "Thanks for telling me so I'll know for next time, I thought I must have bored you into a trance," Dean dropped into the chair next to Castiel's, "You could really hurt a guy's feelings, spacing out like that."

Castiel turned his chair to face Dean's, "Dean," he said, seriously, "I apologise. It's just…some of the things we have spoken about," Castiel trailed off again, eyes locked with Dean's.

Dean licked his lips nervously, "Cas, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, man."

"You misunderstand me, Dean," Castiel's eyes flicked down to Dean's mouth for a moment, "I have the run of this company, but if we were to walk down to the factory floor tomorrow, you would know more about how this place works than I do. You would have a connection with the people there that I…could never hope to have."

Castiel shifted a little, eyes moving around the room, "I am not used to the human relations side of things. But speaking with you…I realise, perhaps, that is where I have been going wrong."

Dean bit his lip, hesitating for a moment before placing a hand on Castiel's shoulder, forcing the other man to look at him. "Cas, we can fix this. Not all at once, maybe, but hell, we can make a start."

The wounded look in Castiel's eyes, the look that stripped away tiny pieces of Dean's heart, abated. And Dean smiled.

"Let's start with lunch."

Dean suggests that Castiel make it 'Hamburger Friday' in the staff cafeteria. Castiel had been embarrassed to admit that he had never actually visited the cafeteria, let alone eaten there, but he agreed to try it the following week. Castiel even invited Dean back for the inaugural lunch. Never one to turn down a free burger, Dean agreed. The two men parted with smiles and a handshake.

Dean went home that night and dreamt of Castiel's hands; folded on the surface of the conference table, twining a pen between his fingers. He woke up with his own hand palming the front of his sleeping pants.

That evening, Castiel gasped as he spent himself in the shower. The warm water against his skin was Dean pressing against him.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Sorry this took so long to post! Life took its toll, I'm afraid. Stupid reality. This chapter is a bit longer than the others to make up for it!

Castiel arrived early at work the following Friday. He was nervous about having lunch with his employees. He was anxious to make sure the event went off without a hitch. And he was positively buzzing at the prospect of seeing Dean again.

On the first two counts, Castiel needn't have worried. The very first 'Xaphan Motors' Hamburger Friday' was a roaring success. Cafeteria manager, Ellen Harvelle, who had faced Castiel so grimly the first time he had suggested the idea, was smiling and ribbing him good-naturedly.

"Quite the shindig, Mr Gregory. And it's real nice to see you down here again."

Castiel smiled at Ellen, whom he had very much come to admire. "Ellen, please call me Castiel. I can't thank you enough for organising such wonderful food on such short notice."

Ellen snorted, "You don't cook much do ya, Cas?"

Castiel's brows drew together. "How did you know?"

"Just a hunch," Ellen smiled and turned back to harass Jo and Ash who were serving lunch from the bain-marie.

After that, Bobby came up and gruffly thanked Castiel for the 'grub'.

"The guys and gals really appreciate it, and I think it makes a hell of a difference that you're here, sittin' side-by-side eating lunch with them too."

Castiel could only smile and nod at this. He swallowed thickly and Bobby seemed to understand that it wasn't that Castiel didn't want to say something back, he just couldn't. He'd never been particularly demonstrative and he was overwhelmed by how friendly and welcoming everybody was. Castiel had expected a degree of hostility, and he would have understood that, given the recent lay-offs.

But it seemed almost every single worker had come up to say hello and chat, or smile, or given Castiel a wave or a tip of the cap. One woman had even winked at him before adjusting her trucker cap and giving him the once-over. Uncommonly embarrassed, Castiel blushed a little and looked down at the burger sitting in front of him. His second of the day. Castiel wasn't just flattering Ellen, he genuinely found them delicious.

As Castiel sat there wondering if the kitchen had enough left-over for thirds, he felt someone settle in the seat next to his. He turned his head to see Dean smiling softly at him, green eyes tinted with gold.

Castiel spoke without thinking, voice low and pleased, "Dean, these make me…very happy."

Dean's smile grew broader and warmer and he nodded his head, "Geez, Cas, what are you now? The hamburglar?" he asked, teasingly.

Cas was smiling back, but he shook his head confusedly, "I don't understand that reference."

Dean hid a huff of laughter behind his hand and muttered something that sounded like, "adorable."

Just then, a bell clanged, signalling the end of lunch, and people began to file out of the cafeteria, some thanking Castiel on their way out and shaking his hand. Castiel thanked every one of them for coming and promised that this would be a weekly event.

"Just as long as we see your pretty face down here, boss," the lady in the trucker cap shook his hand and laughed uproariously.

"Be sure to come over and have a chat next time," Castiel smiled and waved at her as she headed out of the cafeteria with her friends. He turned back to see Dean leaning back in his seat, one elbow resting on the table.

"I'm impressed, Gregory," Dean said, with feigned seriousness.

Castiel threw his balled up napkin at Dean's head.

"Hey, we're supposed to be nurturing healthy employer/employee relations here, man," Dean said, picking up the burger Cas had left sitting on his plate.

"First, hands off my burger, _Winchester_, and second, that doesn't apply because you don't work under me."

"I could."

Castiel stilled. He felt like all the air had suddenly been sucked out of the room. Dean's eyes were still locked to his, but they had lost all sense of the humour of the situation. Dean's words had been delivered low and soft.

Castiel didn't know how long they stayed like that, their gaze growing hotter, until he could feel his ears burning. Suddenly, he knew that things between he and Dean were going to go beyond the professional and the idea aroused and excited him. Castiel squared his shoulders and looked pointedly at the burger Dean still held in his hand.

"Eat up, Dean. You're going to need your strength."

After lunch, Castiel had taken Dean through how the day had gone and introduced the rep to Ellen in the kitchen. Ellen had wanted to discuss a matter with Dean, so Castiel had withdrawn to his office. He was supposed to be finishing an invoices spreadsheet but found his thoughts drifting to Dean.

The chemistry between them was undeniable. Castiel had been attracted to people before, but, with Dean, it was just different. Castiel felt a familiar giddiness, of having a crush, or whatever you called it when it was two adult men and not two sixteen-year olds. But he also felt a kinship between them. Dean was passionate and forthright and idealistic. And that called to something in Castiel. Castiel had always been conservative, so sure of what was right and proper, and some of his feelings towards Dean were anything but.

Castiel ran a hand through his hair. It was in his nature to take stock, to analyse, and, with Dean, he found himself resisting that nature.

There was a knock on his door, "Come in," Castiel called.

It was Dean. He came in and closed the door behind himself. "Sorry," he said, "I would have had your secretary call through, but you don't seem to have one anymore." Dean took the guest chair at Castiel's desk.

Castiel smiled ruefully, "Yes, I had to let Crowley go yesterday. He was fairly efficient, but only when it suited him, I'm afraid," Castiel caught Dean's slight frown, "I assure you, Dean, his dismissal was all above board, he seemed to be expecting it actually."

Dean shook his head, "It's not that, it's just that I always thought he was a bit of a douche to be honest. He was pretty rude to Anna, that day we first met."

Castiel felt a jab of jealousy at the mention of his sister. "Do you know Anna well?" he asked, aiming for nonchalance.

"Pretty well," Dean answered, "we dated once or twice, and we've worked a few negotiations and bargaining rounds together. She's a great lawyer. My brother, Sam, is at law school, and last summer she helped tutor him for one of his industrial law subjects."

"Anna was always one for helping others," Castiel said this without sarcasm, feeling a little guilty for being jealous of a sister he had done little to defend. Despite this, Castiel still managed to conjure up a little envy over the fact that Anna had dated Dean.

"She says you guys used to be close, when you were kids," Dean ventured.

Castiel sighed, "We probably were. I haven't seen her for a very long time," Castiel had a desire to be honest with the man standing in front of him, "If I'm truthful, I didn't do much to defend her to the rest of my family. When she left. I guess I felt she was abandoning us for her own selfish reasons, I feel bad for thinking of her like that."

Dean shrugged a shoulder, "Anna is great at what she does. And I think, from what she says sometimes, that she misses you. Might be worth getting back in touch, y'know?" Castiel nodded, Dean continued, "But I can kind of see where you're coming from too. Every Winchester I can name has been blue collar and union through and through, Sammy wants to be a tax lawyer. A tax lawyer for god's sake," Dean laughed, "At first, Dad and I weren't too happy about it, but we came around. And it makes Sam happy, weirdo nerd that he is."

Dean happily talked about Sam for a few minutes before asking Castiel about his own brothers and sisters. Castiel found himself telling Dean things he'd never told another soul. About how he loved his family, but sometimes resented them for relying on him to keep the business going.

They talked until the sun sat on the horizon.

"Dean," Castiel asked suddenly, "I hope they weren't expecting you back at work this afternoon."

Dean laughed, "It's ok, Cas, I took the rest of the afternoon off."

Castiel gave Dean a sceptical look, "Do you make this much effort for all the workers you represent?"

"Only for the ones with really good-looking bosses," and again, Dean's words had managed to make Castiel feel like a fish out of water. Like he couldn't breathe.

And the time for flirting and trading innuendoes is over, because Dean is getting up and coming around to Castiel's side of the desk.

Castiel's breathing is shallow his blue eyes are already open-wide with lust. Like he's been waiting for this all day. Or since the day he met Dean.

There is also lust in Dean's eyes. As he runs them over Castiel's face, down his chest and the place where Castiel's pants have tightened. Dean rested the tips of his fingers on Castiel's hairline, and ran a hand through the dark, tousled mess. Castiel just closed his eyes and moaned softly in his throat.

A few steps and Dean is straddling Castiel's lap, legs pressing into the sides of the chair seat and cloth-covered cock grinding into Castiel's. Dean uses his height advantage to press himself down hard against Castiel, grasping the other man's face and covering those lips with his own.

"Goddamit, Cas, needed this. Fucking need this."

Castiel's hands are on Dean's buttocks, pressing him closer, and Castiel lifts his hips in a desperate grind. He is responding to Dean's kiss as though he's drawing oxygen from the other man's lips.

They break the kiss with a gasp, their hips still clashing and twisting. Castiel burrows his forehead into Dean's shoulder and speaks, "Dean, I want to touch you. Take off your pants."

Such direct words but Castiel isn't a poet or a porn star and he couldn't think of a better way to get what he wanted, what he needed from Dean right now.

Rather than being put off by this, Dean seemed to approve, he shuddered and groaned before licking his way into Castiel's mouth again.

Dean hauled Castiel out of his seat, hands on Cas' arse manoeuvring the other man to stand in front of him. He rested his forehead against Castiel's and focussed on undoing Cas' fly. Dean pulled Castiel's pants and underwear to his ankles before undoing his own. Castiel kicked his feet free and pulled his shirt over his head. Dean followed suit, and soon, they were both gloriously naked.

For a moment, they stood, heaving chests pressed together. Castiel ducked his head and kissed Dean again, and this seemed to signal their hands to start moving again. Dean lifted Castiel so that he perched on the desk, the hard edge biting into the crease between the cheeks of his arse and his thighs. It's a wanton, delicious hurt and he relishes it as Dean's hand slides over their cocks, rubbing them together, spreading the pre-cum along their lengths.

Castiel thrusts into Dean's hand and keeps his forearms resting on Dean's shoulders. He loses himself to the sensation of being jerked off by a warm calloused hand, feeling Dean's plump and silky length alongside his own. Dean is muttering his name and Cas is kissing the side of Dean's neck. As they get closer to coming, Castiel drops his arms from Dean's shoulders and rests a palm on one of Dean's buttocks. Castiel runs the finger of his other hand over the cleft between Dean's cheeks.

One of Castiel's long, slender fingers runs underneath, to collect some of the pre-cum that has dripped on to Dean's thigh. He presses a slick fingertip to Dean's entrance, feeling the muscle clench and then slacken. Dean is moaning now, and working his hand faster. Castiel nuzzles Dean's nape and works his finger in further. He finds what he's looking for and Dean comes like a rocket. Breathing heavily, Dean uses the extra lubrication to jack Castiel off hard and fast, and Cas comes, Dean still pulsing around his finger.

Dean and Castiel rub against each other languorously as they come back down. Castiel is sleepy and Dean is panting like he's run a marathon, but he's smiling.

"Goddammit, Cas, what did you do to me?"

"I did say you'd need your strength," Castiel quips.

Dean just kisses him.


	5. Chapter 5

_Yours is the cloth, mine is the hand that sews time__  
><em>_his is the force that lies within__  
><em>_Ours is the fire, all the warmth we can find__  
><em>_He is a feather in the wind_

_All of my love,__  
><em>_all of my love,__  
><em>_all of my love to you now…_

Robert Plant sang the song the same way he had hundreds of times before, but this time, as Dean drove back to work, he couldn't help but think of Castiel. It had been two weeks since the first Hamburger Friday and the first time they'd had sex. The lunchtime event had proved to be a success and Castiel had thanked Dean enthusiastically several times for the idea. Now that they felt comfortable touching each other, it was hard to stop.

Dean smiled as he remembered his last trip to the factory. It had, in fact, been a legitimate visit to Xaphan, a few days ago, to attend a union meeting, but, as he had every other time, Dean stayed late waiting for Castiel to finish up.

"_How about a tour?" Castiel asks, hesitantly. _

_They head out of Castiel's office and down to the factory floor. Dean's pulse is jumping a little, and though he knows he's following Castiel, he can't properly feel his legs move._

_As they reach the bottom of the stairs, Cas turns around and pulls Dean into a deep kiss._

"_I have been waiting for that, all day," he says softly against Dean's mouth._

_A grin is Dean's answer and he grabs Castiel's hand, drawing him out on to the factory floor._

"_I thought you were going to give me a tour, dude, so, come on," Dean tugged Castiel's hand. _

Castiel takes a moment to orient himself, "Well, Dean, as you can see, here is the part of the factory where they paint the chassis. And this area, over here is where they…" Castiel trails off, head cocked to one side as he stares down a huge, iron machine.

"_Do you have any idea what this machine does, Cas?" _

_Castiel just looks at Dean blankly for a moment before answering._

"_No. Will we need to wear safety goggles if you fuck me on it?_

They hadn't bothered with the safety goggles, in the end. But what they had ended up doing probably was against all occupational health and safety codes.

And it wasn't just at the factory; Dean now frequently felt the desire to be around Castiel. He collected up all of Castiel's smiles. Considered it a victory when he wheedled an agreement out of Castiel, to go to a baseball game. Granted, the other man had been thoroughly confused by what was happening on the field, but Dean held that close too. The knowledge that, even though Castiel didn't really like or understand the game, he had agreed to go just to spend more time with Dean.

They still talked business now and again, Castiel asking for Dean's opinion on certain matters and, in turn, giving Dean a broader perspective from the employer's side of the fence. Dean was still as passionate about workers' rights as ever and he was gradually convincing Castiel that happy, satisfied employees, who felt respected by their employer would be a valuable asset.

Dean pulled up outside the union's offices. Chuck, the receptionist, passed him a wad of phone messages as he passed by.

"Busy morning, Dean. I've put some heavy duty java on your desk already."

Dean smiled his thanks and shook his head at Chuck's turn of phrase. The man was an aspiring novelist, working his way through college. Dean suspected he was also working his way through a bottle of cheap whisky disguised as Diet Coke but he let it slide.

Dropping the phone messages on his desk, Dean lifted the Starbucks cup and took a long draw. Just as he was putting it down, his phone buzzed.

"Winchester," he said casually, recognising the tone as that of an internal call.

"Dean," a gruff voice said, "get your ass into my office ASAP," never one for formalities, Rufus Turner, Dean's boss, hung up before Dean could reply.

"Sure thing, Rufus," he said into the phone anyway.

Dean knocked on Rufus' office door and waited a moment before walking in. He settled himself in a chair and looked at his boss expectantly.

"You've been repping over at Xaphan Motors lately, right?" Rufus asked, his hands clasped on the desk in front of him.

Feeling his stomach flip ever so slightly, Dean aimed for casual, shrugging his shoulders, "Yeah, I've been there once or twice in the last month. They were considering some more lay-offs but I think we've worked something out."

"I'm not so sure of that, Dean. Word on the grapevine is that Gregory has already prepped pink slips for twenty more staff and is just waiting for the right time to announce it."

Shifting in his chair, Dean stopped himself from blurting out something like 'Cas would never do that," all too aware of how it would sound.

He measured his words carefully instead, "From my negotiations, I wouldn't have thought Castiel Gregory was headed that way. You could ask Anna, she seemed pretty happy with the outcome of our meeting a month or so ago."

Dean was trying for nonchalance, but suddenly wondered if Castiel had been playing with him all this time. He frowned.

Rufus didn't seem to notice, but avoided Dean's eye, "Yeah, well, that may be the case, but I need you to get over there today, try and get a handle on what's happening. Maybe we need another meeting with Gregory. And we definitely need to make our presence felt, if he is considering another round of lay-offs."

Dean nodded his assent and left Rufus' office. As soon as he was back in his own, Dean sank back, leaning against the door. He'd never known Rufus to be wrong. If he was passing this information on to Dean, it had to be reliable. A sick feeling in Dean's stomach stopped him from calling Castiel. Instead, he picked up his phone and dialled the number for Xaphan's factory floor.

"Xaphan Motors, Bobby Singer here."

"Bobby, Dean Winchester, how are things down there?"

There was a long moment of silence and Dean's heart clenched.

"I'm peachy keen, boy, but you didn't call me to chit-chat, what's up?"

Dammit. Bobby was too perceptive for his own good.

Dean swallowed and focussed on keeping a neutral tone, "Nothing, Bobby. Just checking in. Seeing if you've got any news, complaints, issues I might need to bring up with management?"

This time, Bobby's silence is loaded with the things he's not saying. Dean gets that sick feeling in his stomach again.

"Nope," Bobby finally says, "nothing to tell ya, Dean."

"Thanks, Bobby."

After hanging up, Dean taps the handset against the back of his neck, contemplating his next move.

Screw it. Dean dials another number.

"Hello, Anna."

"Dean," Anna's tone is level but not unfriendly, "how are you?"

"Not great, I was wondering if you'd heard anything from Cas about possible lay-offs at Xaphan."

Anna says nothing for a moment, then, "Have you spoken to Rufus?"

"Yeah, but he couldn't tell me anything for certain. Why, what do you know, Anna?"

"I'm sorry I didn't come to you first Dean, but I felt that you may not be as impartial as this issues requires. I know that you and Castiel have become…friends."

Dean flared up at this, what the hell was Anna playing at?

"So you went over my head to Rufus? You think I can't do my job now because Cas and I are friends?"

Anna sighed softly, "It may have been years since I've seen my brother, Dean, but I know when Castiel feels strongly about someone. About you. And I saw the way you were looking at him the first time you met."

Dean bristled at this, "Jesus Christ, Anna. Is this about me and you? Cos I'd rather you just took a swing at me than undermine my goddamn position!"

"This isn't about you and me, Dean," Anna's voice sounded tired but Dean could tell she wasn't lying, "maybe I was a bit…put out, at first, but I wish you and Castiel well, please believe me."

The room felt suddenly cold and Dean paced behind his desk, trying to phrase his next question.

"Look, Anna, I don't know how the hell we got to this point, but I need to know. What is going on at Xaphan? Is Castiel planning to fire some more staff and, if so, how do you know? No one down at the factory is talking," Dean tried to sound calm but he was white-knuckling it, hand gripping the back of his desk chair.

Because this is what Dean lives for. He lives for his family and the fight. The fight for the men and women he represents. Dean knows it's a pretty thankless task, and that the numbers are against him, but he will keep fighting until the last breath.

Even if it means fighting Castiel.

"I was at the factory, looking through some documentation for the upcoming contract negotiations, Castiel knew I was there," Anna said quickly, before Dean could say anything, "I looked in a completely unrelated folder by accident, but I couldn't help what I saw, Dean. Castiel is definitely terminating the employment of at least twenty Xaphan employees. I wasn't snooping, you have to believe me."

And Dean did. Anna might not be happy about his relationship with Castiel, but, from what he knew of her, she wouldn't lie to him about something like this. And how long had Dean known Cas? How well did he know him, really?

Dean couldn't say how he ended the call with Anna; he just sits in his desk chair for minutes, maybe a quarter of an hour before he moves again.

When he does, Dean picks up his keys, ignores Chuck at the front desk, walks out of the building and slides into the driver's seat of his car. As he turns the key in the ignition, Dean listens to Robert Plant sing mournfully for a moment before snapping the radio off.

_All of my love,__  
><em>_all of my love,__  
><em>_all of my love to you now. ___

_I__ get a little bit lonely, just a little, just a little,_

_just a little bit lonely, just a little bit lonely yeah…_


	6. Chapter 6

"Excuse me, sir," a woman's voice rang out.

Dean stopped, his hand reaching for the door to Castiel's office.

A tall blonde woman was staring pointedly at him, her lips pursed in a slightly disapproving, but civil, smile.

"Do you have an appointment with Mr Gregory?" she asked him.

"No, I don't have an appointment and who's asking?" Dean was too worried to keep a polite tone.

The woman's smile tightened, "I'm Rachel. Mr Gregory's assistant."

Dean tried to ignore a little stab of disappointment; Castiel hadn't mentioned anything about a cool, aloof and attractive blonde replacing Crowley. Dean's swagger usually deflected attention from a mean possessive streak. Possessiveness could make some people aggressive, but it just made Dean feel extremely vulnerable.

"Look, Rachel, I don't have an appointment, but I need to speak to Cas. I'm from the AWU and this is urgent."

"Well I am Mr Gregory's assistant, any issues you may have can be passed through me and,"

"Rachel," Both Dean and Rachel turned at the sound of Castiel's voice.

Castiel caught Dean's angry countenance and tilted his head in confusion.

"Mr Gregory, I can handle this," Rachel started.

"Thank you Rachel, Dean, please come in."

Dean stalked past Rachel and into Castiel's office, tamping down the sixteen-year old girl inside of him who wanted to tell the bitch to 'suck it.'

Castiel closed the door behind Dean and made a move towards him. He stopped at the closed expression on Dean's face.

"Dean, what's the matter?"

Castiel's office, where they had touched each other for the first time, felt cold to Dean now. The sunlight through the blinds was weak and pale and Castiel's face was shadowed in the low light.

Dean lifted his eyes to Castiel's. The furrowed brow and the concern in that blue gaze cut him to the quick. It was then that Dean realised how heavily he had fallen for the other man.

Now he just needed to get the word from Castiel and he could go back to Rufus and tell him that Xaphan's employees were safe. He could tell Anna she had been mistaken. Dean resolved to do this quickly, like ripping off a band-aid.

"Cas, word's gone around that you're laying off 20 of your people here at Xaphan. I know it's crazy, man, but Rufus sent me down here to check it out. It's crazy right? I mean, you wouldn't do something like that?"

Castiel drew back in surprise, "Dean, how did you find out about this?"

"Rufus heard it from a source…but Cas, it doesn't matter cos it just ain't true right?"

"Dean," Castiel said seriously, "it is true, in a manner of sorts, but I don't know how you found out. Nobody is supposed to know."

Dean couldn't believe Castiel was saying this so calmly.

"What the hell, man?" Dean blurted, "You start getting to know the workers here, we talked about how we could improve conditions and revenue and then you pull this shit?" Dean hadn't realised his voice had risen to a yell.

"But Dean, let me explain, I," Castiel moved to place a hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean jerked away so quickly he backed right into the door.

"Get the fuck off me, man," he gritted out, "you're an asshole just like every other greedy, goddamn, white-collar son-of-a-bitch. Fuck it, What the hell, Cas? You even had me thinking you were different."

Castiel's face hardened, his eyes, usually so open, were shuttered and cold.

"Do you know what your problem is, Dean? You always think you know best. You should show me some trust here, I think I've earned it."

"Trust?" Dean scoffed.

"Yes, trust. I appreciate everything you've done but there are difficult decisions that need to be made and if you're not willing to hear me out, then you can just leave."

If Dean missed the flash of anguish in Castiel's eyes, it's because he couldn't bring himself to ignore Castiel's choice of words and stern delivery. It stoked his anger.

"So what, Cas, you pulling rank now? Dick move, man."

"How did you even find out, Dean, anyone who knew has been sworn to secrecy and,"

"Anna," Dean interrupts.

"Anna?"

"She saw the paperwork when she was in your office the other day, Cas," Dean said.

Castiel looked down at Dean's feet.

"Anna," he said softly, "Now I understand."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dean moved so that he was standing close to Castiel, their faces almost touching.

"Interesting way of getting ahead in your line of work, Dean. Fucking employers to get them onside, fucking your contacts for information," Castiel sounded angry and hurt.

For a moment Dean looked like he wanted to hit Castiel. And Castiel braced himself for it.

"Wow, Cas, just…wow," Dean took a deep breath and exhaled, as though he were relieved, "we're done here. This shit is just too much, I'll get another rep to come in sometime this week to start negotiations and liaise with the members, cos I am just done."

"Dean," Castiel starts, his tone oddly placating.

"You know what, Cas? Whatever you've got to say, I don't wanna hear it," Dean ran a hand through his hair, and grabbed his jacket, "I'm getting the hell out of here. You want a fight? You've got one."

Dean stormed out of Castiel's office, his gaze never moving to the desk just outside, where Rachel had surely heard every word and was now silently gloating. He just moved until he was in the Impala.

Sitting there, Dean rubbed a hand over his forehead and tapped the steering wheel, wondering what the fuck had just happened and whether any, or all of it, was his fault. His breath hitched and he slammed his closed fist into the door, hitting it with three sharp jabs. His knuckles stung, but the pain did nothing to clear his head.

Back in his office, Castiel sat at his desk, staring vacantly at his computer screen. He knew exactly what he should do. Find a way to tell Dean the truth about what he was doing. Clear up this mess that reeked of a clichéd Hollywood drama. But he couldn't. Stupidly, he wanted Dean to trust him, to trust his judgment.

Castiel sat there until his office fell dark, until he heard Rachel pack up her things and leave for the day.

Then he picked up the phone and dialled the extension for the factory floor.

"Bobby? Can you please come up before you finish for the day? There's something we need to talk about."


	7. Chapter 7

Dean hasn't set foot in Xaphan Motors for a month. Another union representative, Missouri, had taken over his responsibilities. After Dean had briefed her, Missouri had headed off to introduce herself to Castiel and Xaphan's employees, swearing out loud that she would do her very best to make sure that each and every worker's rights were defended in this case.

Then, strangely, Dean hadn't heard a single word. Missouri had passed his desk occasionally, giving him a nod, but otherwise, she hadn't updated him at all. Rufus hadn't said anything either and, frankly, Dean was too proud to ask. Besides, Dean had fed Rufus some bullshit story about his heavy workload and asked to be relieved of working with Castiel.

Thinking of Castiel tightened something in Dean's chest and stirred desire, low in his belly. He wavered between anger and sorrow and longing. He would find himself, at random moments of the day, slipping into daydreams about the time he had spent with Castiel. And it wasn't just the sex. Dean missed Castiel's company. The way Castiel dumbly responded to pop culture references and found joy in the smallest things, like a hamburger or a smile from Dean.

Not that the sex wasn't something he also missed. Dean dreamt of having his hands on Castiel, and woke up hard and leaking. He would slide his hand under the bed sheet and rub himself to climax. Afterwards, he'd feel guilty about fantasising so freely about a man he could no longer bring himself to speak to.

Sometimes, Dean would remember half-snatches of the last conversation he had with Castiel. And he knew that he was missing something. That he hadn't trusted Castiel without reason.

Sitting in a staff meeting, lost in one of his daily musing sessions, Dean almost missed what Missouri was saying.

"…and so it's pretty much confirmed, the 20 employees have been rolled over and are employed under the banner of Gregory's other holding. It wasn't a bad move, I have to say."

Dean's head snapped up, "Wait, what?"

From his position at the head of the conference table, Rufus raised an eyebrow.

"Winchester, have you been listening to a single word said in this meeting?"

Dean frowned and ignored him, looking straight at Missouri instead.

"Missouri, mind recapping what you just said?"

Missouri narrowed her eyes, like she was mentally smacking Dean around the head with a wooden spoon.

"Dean, honey, I was saying that I've closed up negotiations for the moment with Castiel Gregory over at Xaphan Motors. He managed to keep all of his current employees on the floor by keeping some of them on the books of another of his companies. Not strictly kosher, but it worked."

"How, what…when did this happen?" Dean managed to ask.

"It's been stewing for a month and half now, I think. Bobby Singer, the spokesperson knew what the plan was, but of course he was sworn to secrecy. This sort of thing goes against fair employment regulations, but we'll turn a blind eye if it means twenty families keep food on the table, know what I'm sayin'?"

Like the sun creeping over the horizon, realisation dawned, and Dean almost missed Rufus' "Where the hell do you think you're going, Winchester?" as he grabbed his jacket and darted out of the meeting room.

Dean played Missouri's words over in his head during the short drive to Castiel's factory. Fair employment regulations were pretty clear about things like equitable hiring practices, so, while Castiel, creating new positions under another company, wasn't such a bad thing, he was legally required to advertise those new positions.

Instead, it seemed Castiel had done this so that he could keep the employees he already had. And he hadn't trusted Dean enough to let him in on the secret. Apparently, Castiel felt he could trust Bobby to get the ball rolling, but not Dean.

Dean blew past the reception area, ignoring Rachel's curt demands that he stop, and pushed open Castiel's office door without knocking. And marched straight back out, stopping at Rachel's desk.

"Castiel, where is he?"

Rachel pursed her lips, "Mr Gregory is busy on the floor right now, but I would be happy to schedule you in for…"

Dean didn't let her finish; he just headed for the stairs.

Castiel's sleeves were rolled up, and he was holding a wrench like he actually knew what to do with it. Bobby was leaning over one of the machines, pointing out a part that needed to be replaced.

"Cas, put that thing down before you hurt yourself."

Castiel turned at the sound of Dean's voice and took in a shuddering little breath. For a moment, the two men just looked at each other, before Castiel found his voice.

"So what if I do, Dean. Isn't getting hurt sometimes part of the deal?"

Dean's chest heaved as he took in Castiel's double meaning.

"I don't think I could stand seeing you hurt, man. And besides, it's kind of my job to advise on these sorts of things," Dean smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

Every eye on the floor was on the two men, as Castiel put down his wrench and closed the distance between them. Dean's lips parted reflexively as Castiel covered them with his own.

Christ, he had missed this so much. He and Castiel were like fire and ice, but, mostly, they were like the plates of the Earth, moving together, shifting and pressing and pulling. The results could be disastrous, like an earthquake, or glorious, like the birth of a new mountain range. Dean thought he could leave everything behind, his job, the family legacy, if only he and Castiel could stay like this forever.

Later that night, languid and sated, Dean rested his head on Castiel's chest and asked the question he had been putting off all day.

"Cas, why didn't you trust me with your plans for the company? You knew I wouldn't say anything, right?"

Castiel sighed gently above him and Dean worried for a moment that he had broken the peace already. But as he looked up, Dean saw that Castiel was blushing a little.

"What the hell is it, Cas?" he asked.

"Dean," Castiel started, seriously, "what I was doing was not strictly legal and I wanted to ensure you did not suffer if it did not work. I wanted to protect you."

Dean snorted and pushed himself up on to his forearms, "Cas, that's really sweet and all, but I can handle that sort of thing, been handling it my whole life. Besides, what the hell were you thinking, if it had gone down, the people who suffered most would have been your employees."

Castiel pushed a hand through Dean's hair, lost in thought.

"I had considered that, but my employees were always safe. Because of you, Dean."

Dean looked at Castiel, quizzically.

Castiel continued, "You have changed my whole perspective, Dean. I saw terminating employment as a necessary evil, but you showed me alternatives. I have had to make sacrifices, secure funds and contacts at the expense of my family's more extravagant habits, but you made me understand that it was worth it. The workers were never in real danger, even if I was found out."

Dean was silent for a moment.

"And besides that, I wanted to impress you," Castiel's voice grew smaller, "I wanted you to believe in me. I had to show you that I had changed for the better."

There were no words. Castiel, who Dean was pretty sure he practically worshipped now, wanted his approval.

Castiel, who Dean loved, was turning his head away in embarrassment.

So Dean shuffled up into a sitting position and pulled Castiel's mouth towards his. White collar or blue, together, they were going to make this work.

A/N Thank you to everyone who has read and/or reviewed this story. I didn't mean to write so heavily from Dean's POV (or with so little smut), but that's just the way it flowed. This is the last chapter, so, much appreciation for sticking with me while I scratched this itch ;)


End file.
